Redwallmaniacs
Author’s Note: Redwallmaniacs is the Redwall Universe crossed over to the Animaniacs universe. Both Redwall and Animaniacs belong to their owners. The story starts off like usual for both chars, sit back and enjoy :3 Plus other characters from other franchises will appear, like Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog, the Care Bear Family and others more. Prologue Matthias sits down and sighs after sitting down for lunch. "Why does Mattimeo be so full of mischief, we haven't been back at Redwall more than a week and he is already up to his old tricks." The mouse thought to himself, staring down into the pond. "What are you doing sulking around like you have lost a battle and your sword?” Rose of Noonvale said, breaking through another side of the Redwall Universe “Before you ask why I am here, I tell you, since this is a fanfic about us and some other bunch of more zany folks, we can do anything really, even ruin all strains of logic, even if it’s not needed." “Ahh, so you mean since we still book and TV show chars, and there no more books or TV Series coming out, we can interact with each other for fun?” Matthias looked to Rose with a confused look on his face. Rose broke out in a laugh. “YES! Even younger you can speak to older you, just be yourself when you do, its like looking at a mirror, of when you were younger.” Rose looked to Matthias again. “Just don’t try interact with our book selves, they are idiots and jerks.” Grins at him “Now please shut up and lets get the show started! THEME MUSIC!” Theme! YW+D: It's time for Redwallmaniacs And we're zany to the max So just sit back and relax You'll laugh 'til you collapse We're Redwallmaniacs! Y+W: Come join the Warner Brothers Dot: And the Warner Sister, Dot YW+D: Just for fun we run around the Redwall Universe or Warner Brother lot. They lock us somewhere whenever we get caught But we break loose and then vamoose And now you know the plot! We're Redwallmaniacs! Dot and Rose is cute and Yakko and Basil and Ballaw yaks. Wakko and Jube’s family packs away the snacks While Malkariss plays the sax. We're Redwallmaniacs! Meet Pinky and the Brain, along with Cluny, Slagar and Badrang, who want to rule the universe. Goodfeathers and vermin flock together; Slappy whacks 'em with her purse. Celandine chases Felldoh, while Rita and Rose sings a verse. The writers flipped; we have no script Why bother to rehearse? Redwall Season 1,2 & 3 and Animaniacs Cast : We're Redwallmaniacs! We have pay-or-take Redwall contracts. We're zany to the max There's baloney in our slacks. Badrang: That’s disgusting, keep that away from me! We're Animanie, Totally insaney Dot and Rose : Here's the show's namey Cast : Redwallmaniacs! Those are the facts. Matthias blinked moments after the theme. “Ahh, that was interesting, who knew we’d be in this kind of thing....ahh I need to go and lie down for abit” heads back inside. Yakko zips through and stands besides Rose. "Uhhhhh, I wonder if we should tell him we be doing Martin the Warrior first, then Redwall and Mattimeo, and believe me, BJ would be laughing his head off at the idea of Animaniacs and Redwall crossing over." "Well I am pretty sure he be laughing, I just hope his bird brain family starts continuing his work." Rose giggled. "They better do something, very sure BJ would want that, and if they don't, Slappy's going to throw a box of dynamite down their pants, shes a big fan of the Redwall Series." Rose snickers at the thought of BJ's children with dynamite down their pants. "I am very sure that will be a laugh for anyone to watch, lets get the show going." Chapter 1 Redwall Meets Animaniacs (Divided) Meanwhile as the show begins, in the Animaniacs Universe, Slappy dug around in her closet. “It has to be here somewhere, I know that dimwitted moron would leave his “toy” behind.” “Ahh, why and what are you looking for Aunt Slappy?” Skippy watched his aunt digging around in the closet of garbage. “That Cobra Commander dimwit left his Universal traveling doohickey here, I want a vacation and maybe going to some other universe will make things more fun.” The old squirrel turned back to look at her nephew and kept on digging. “Ahh, you mean that guy with the table clothe on his head? He spoke funny, guess that happens when you take in too much laughing gas.” Skippy said back to his aunt, leaning back against the wall. “Yeah, well everyone trusted me to pick a vacation spot this year, so what the hay? Ahh, found the flipping doohickey, and it’s set for Redwall, ahh well, it is better than nothing.” Slappy said as she took the device and heads off towards the rest of the Animaniacs standing outside. The old squirrel looked to the huge crowd. “Ok guys, I found this doohickey in my closet, it take us elsewhere for vacation, better than searching the online web thing for a place, right now it is set for some place called Redwall, heh funny name for a vacation get away, we be going there for vacation, and since this year I chose, we all go, anyone who don’t wanna go, can do my chores while the ones who do go, are on vacation. Any questions?” The crowd of toons all shrugged and agreed, the elderly squirrel turned and turned on the machine. “Well this is an odd way to do a crossover, but I am pretty sure there are crazier ways of doing things.” Slappy is first to step into the Redwall Universe, followed by the rest of the gang very slowly. Appearing right outside of the fortress Marshank. “Gee, swell place I picked.” The elderly squirrel thought to herself. The rest of the toons walk into the new world, amazed with the lovely view of the sea and coast, some mumbled at the ugly looking fortress that laid on the hill. “Whoever made that place must have been awfully desperate to live by the sea, that or they were too cheap to buy a real house.” Slappy commented, looking over to the rest of the toons. “Oh really? You think my fortress is a pile of stone and junk, for your information I worked really hard on this place, with my building group of slaves.” Badrang replied, standing in front of the new group of travelers, he had just witnessed coming into his coast from some sort of spell from where he stands.“ “Uhhhh, I don’t think your construction crew will be happy with you calling them slaves and all, but from looks of it, you treat them like slaves since you probably have no money, since you wear such ugly rags and a cape, who you trying to be, Batman’s ugly furry version or something?” Yakko asked the Tyrant with a cheeky smirk. The stoat growled and drew his sword. “Why I otta gut you like a fish and slit your gullet!” Everyone but Yakko and Badrang gasped at the Tyrant’s threat. “Oh me oh my, threatning little children, what would your mother say about that? I am pretty sure she give you a proper spanking and a time out.” The cheeky older Warner said to the tyrant, noticing his horde snickering behind him. "Besides, we don't have any insurance for being gutted like fish." “Grrrr! You won’t be saying much when I cut your tongue out you little..” He glared with daggers in his eyes Slappy swings her purse on the Tyrant’s head. “Don’t use that sort of words around my Skippy, you no good for nothing, if you finished that sentence you be holding a whole box of dynamite! Plus another box of dynamite down your pants” Skalrag snickered along with the rest of the horde and the new comers. “Oh chief, she got you there, didn't she, and you said all squirrels were easy to beat when they are old and defenseless.” “Old and defenseless eh? You call this Old and Defenseless?” The old squirrel hands Badrang a box of dynamite already lit. The stoat looked with wide eyes as the box blew up. Once the smoke cleared, Badrang stood there covered in black and coughs out a bit of smoke. “Why! Ahh forget it, we got more slaves to be capturing, no need to be wasting our time with a bunch of weirdoes and a cranky old squirrel.” The tyrant looked to his horde. “Lets get going, and we talk about this later Skalrag, for your own little comment!” "Remind me to scratch that guy's eyes out, will you Runt?" Rita whispered to her friend. "He is worse than the first and second owners I had, at least they didn't use the term slave whenever I were to catch mice, it was either "Good kitty" or "use good for nothing" the second one was when my first and second owners realized I was more laid back, than into catching mice." "Ahh, that wasn't nice of them Rita, no definitely not nice." Runt replied back to his friend with a simple nod. With out any warning, nets are thrown on the travelers by vermin and they are dragged off. Later with in the evening the group of captured potential slaves were divided out of 23, 11 on one group and 12 in the other, and each of the slaves stayed in the compound with the rest of the slaves, and they were due to be trialed for what work will suit them. The Warners along with Slappy, Skippy, Plotz and Rita and Runt were thrown into the pit, each for crimes, for The Warners, Yakko for his constant comments and remarks about Badrang's wardrobe and Furry Batman jokes, Wakko for belching a couple of times during Badrang's pep talk to the newly captured slaves, Dot, calling Badrang a fur coat reject, for Slappy it was for slapping and giving Badrang a box of explosives, Skippy for kicking the Tyrant and calling him a bully, ''picking on his aunt, Plotz for throwing empty threats of suing the tyrant as well as attempted bribing, Rita and Runt both for raiding the kitchen and causing trouble. Rita was given another day in the pit for trash talking Badrang to the slaves. Yakko helped his siblings up from the ground of the prison pit. "Swell guy, putting us in this ''delightful room for the next 3 nights, should of smashed him with my mallet when I had the chance." "But you didn't you were too busy zinging the guy with your smart alec remarks and puns, next time let me talk!" Dot glared at her older brother. "Why you, what would you do? Besides using your cuteness for obvious reasons, remember when we visited Cobra HQ last year, we got caught and you thought using your cuteness would make the delightful Cobra Commander let us go, only to be thrown in a jail cell moments later." The oldest Warner folded his arms, leaning against the wall. "Yeah, but at least we were rescued by G.I Joe, too bad we didn't get a tour of the base, least we had a tour of the Joes base." Wakko said with his usual grin. Dot frowned and leans against the wall. "Well it's not my fault, if you were not a smart alec, we would of not been captured by Cobra, and yet you done the same thing here, nice going Yakko." "I agree with Dot, if you would of kept your mouth shut, we wouldn't be in this place, out of all the Warners, you Yakko are the most annoying out of your siblings!" Plotz yelled from his side of the pit to the young lad. "Hey, could you please quiet it down abit mates? It's been a long tiring day, last thing I need is listening to you lot shouting." A young squirrel said sitting in a corner near by, he was no doubt older than Yakko, possibly 15 or older from looks of it. "What's it to you bucko!? We had a bad day too, no thanks to that no good for nothing doohickey, when we get back home, I'm smashing it to bits and hiding the pieces from everyone." Slappy yelled out then folding her arms. "It's not that bad Aunt Slappy, we on vacation, and on an adventure, well sort of." Skippy grinned to his aunt, then turned to the taller squirrel. "Hi there, I'm Skippy, and this is my Aunt Slappy, our friends and fellow cast mates, Rita." Rita tuned and shrugs. "Yo" "Her friend Runt" "Ahh yeah, thats me!" The dog replied with a nod and a happy smile. "The Warner Brothers and their Sister, and last but not least, our boss Mr Plotz." The Warners all smiled and waved to the squirrel while Plots just shrugged, fold his arms and said. "Good day or...errr evening." The squirrel laughed. "Interesting group of friends mate, name's Felldoh, and this fellow is Brome, and the other fellow there is Martin, Martin was thrown in here for biting our delightful host's paw and I was thrown in here for throwing rocks." "Uhhhh, would it be a better idea to throw a pie in the guy's face? Rocks really hurt and could give a guy a nasty headache, just saying." Yakko looked to Felldoh, leaning against the wall with a grin of the idea, throwing a pie at Skalrag or even Badrang. "A pie wouldn't do, it would be funny, but it get all of us in even more trouble." Felldoh replied to the new comers. "Enough with the pies, I'd like to swing my purse on those goons, throwing me in a pit is no way to treat a lady." Slappy frowned with her arms crossed. "I don't think hitting them with a purse would work ma'am, that too would make them really angry." Martin looked to Slappy from his side of the pit. "Besides, we do have a plan, well Brome does anyway." "Oh yes, you see, my sister and Grumm will have us out of here in no time, Grumm is the best digger in the whole of Noonvale, You can ask him when he and my sister gets here." The young mouse, possibly Dot's age, stood in the corner besides Felldoh. "Well, lets sleep, Wakko, you got your bag of goods on you? If so, get us all some blankets please?" Plotz looked to Wakko. "Yep, I never go anywhere with out it, except for that one time in the elevator with Dr Scratchansniff." Wakko took out his bag and searched in it, handing out pillows and blankets to each person in the pit. "Remember to give them back in the morning." Puts down his own pillow and blanket. Early the very next morning everyone woke up, they handed their blankets and pillows back to Wakko, who put them back in his bag, Felldoh, Brome and Martin watched with awe and amazement, yet confused how he put all that into a small bag. "I wonder how he gets all of those things in that bag, and what else he has in there as well." Martin whispered off to Felldoh and Brome. "Aye, its like it was enchanted with some sort of magic, why don't you go and ask him Martin, sure he be able to answer that." Felldoh suggested to the mouse. Martin nodds and walks on over to Wakko who just put the last of the pillows and blankets into the bag. "Hey there Wakko, me and the others were wondering, is there a limit of things you can put in that bag?" "Nope. it's unlimited. heck we once put a car in the bag and later we gave it back to the owner, and it looked just like new, it's a magical bag." The young lad smiled. "What is a car?" Brome looked confused, as did Felldoh and Martin. "Uhhhhh, I'm guessing they've never seen a car before, got any models in that bag of yours? A toy model one, not an SUV, last thing we need is other Cartoon universe characters having heart attacks." Yakko whispered to his younger brother. Wakko nodded and reached in his bag and started digging. "I know just the thing, I remember that toy you got me for my birthday, this!" he pulls out a 2005 SUV toy model. "This is what a car looks like, well this is a toy car, real cars are bigger, they kinda like horse carriages, but different." The three beasts looked at the car with awe. "So this is a carriage with out any beast pulling them?" Martin asked, replied with a nod from Wakko. "So what do we do now, besides wait?" Yakko asked as he leaned up against the wall. "Psst, hey are you guys alright down there?" An otter asked in a whisper down to the group in the prison pit. "Uhhhhh, you talking to us, or to these three lovable bundles of fur?" Yakko smirked at the otter and pointing over his shoulder with his thumb to Martin, Felldoh and Brome. "All of you actually, name's Keyla by the way." The otter replied back still with in whisper. "Well, can you get us any food? We starting down here, and we didn't even to get dinner." Wakko whined, kicking bit of dirt on the prison floor. "Yeah, I can sneak you some while Clogg and his bunch come in, Badrang and Clogg have bad history between each other, so they both be destracted for the mean time." Keyla looked around the area then looked back down. "I better go, I be right back." Keyla called back and left. Upon the surface of the pit, the rest of the group watched as Clogg and Badrang met after not seeing one another for so long. "I wonder if they are old friends." Ralph asked, watching the stoats talking. Otto nods. "Yaah, if I am able to, I could go over and listen to the conversation, good chance to see if that fat one will be least an ally for us or another enemy" the doctor said, walking casually towards the group. "Fifty bucks says he gets whacked by those wise guys!" Bobby said to the group. "Nah, knowing the doc, he as a way with words, unless when dealing with them Warner kids." Squit replied back to his friend. Scratchansniff walked close enough to listen in on the conversation between the two stoats, they were arguing between themselves about something or another. "Like I said, you left me stranded with no way, and left me for dead, luckily I managed to find this place, no thanks to you." Badrang glared at his former mess mate. "And I says you are to blame! leaving me empty handed with no slaves of my own, you could of left a few for me at the least." Tramunn Clogg replied back to his old mate. "Ahh, excuse me gentleman, I might have the answer to your problems, it is very simple, ya?" Looks to Badrang. "You feel neglected because your friend left you alone with a group of slaves." Looks to Clogg. "And you feel neglecged because your friend didn't give you, your half of the slaves, but think of this, your ship crashed right?" The two stoats nodded at him followed by a "Right" Scratchansniff nods. "Well Badrang, Clogg here feels bad because he had no choice but to leave, all the small boats must of been smashed during the time, and Clogg, Badrang feels bad about not giving you, your half of the slaves, and both of you felt hurt as a result to this, it's not all your fault, the ship crashed and non of you had any other choices, so in my opinion, let the past be the past, and focus on a better partnership." The doctor said to the two stoats. "Hmm, he has a point, who cares about the past Cloggy, I for one would rather be partners like the good old days, rather than being rivals, listen I give you some slaves at some point, and in return we continue to share the nice drinks, and leave the cruddy stuff for the slaves and our crews. What do you say?" "Aye! I agree matey, what happened is in the past, and that sounds like a good deal to me Badrang, we best be going, have things to do, see you around partner" Clogg waved his paw before turning to leave, the rest of his crew followed after him, one of them walking besides him. "That was a good bluff, wasn't it?" "Ahh, you sure got em fooled captain, but I thought you guys were going to stop the fighting." The rat replied to the fat stoat. "Aye matey, he thinks we still friends, since he thinks that, I double cross him, when he leasts expects it." Clogg laughed. Back at the fortess, Badrang sipped some whine. "Otto is it? That was brilliant, helping me through that bit, what Cloggy dosn't know, I lied to his fat face about everything, I give him some slaves, but I will take them right back after I betray and kill the fat fool!" He laughed. "Ohh dear, that was not what I was expecting, I was expecting of fixing a broken friendship, heh, I guess you two are too stupid to let bygones be bygones!" The doctor folded his arms. "Oh really, do you wish to join those in the prison pit!?" The stoat glared at the doctor. "Nooo, no no no." Scratchansniff begged the tyrant. "Good, if you say something like that again, I throw you in the pit, but since I am in a good mood, I let that remark slide, Hisk!" Hisk ran up to Badrang's side, saluting. "Aye sire? What can I do for you?" "Fetch me that kid, the oldest of the Warners as the fat bald furless beast called him, what was it? Yakko was it?" Badrang thought and looked to his guard. "Aye sir, that was his name, I fetch him now if you want, or tomorrow or whenever pleases you." Hisk replied to his boss. "Not now, fetch him when I ask you too, for the mean time continue your duties and help the good doctor to the kitchen, where he help cook meals." the tyrant told his guard, who nodded and lead the doctor out of the room and off to the kitchen. Later that night Keyla returns carrying a loaf of bread in his paws. stops to a sudden halt when someone yells "Hey, where do you think you going!?" He turned around to see a rat holding an axe. The otter blinked with an innocent look on his face. "Ahh, to feed the prisoners sire....as Badrang ordered." the otter said with quick thinking. "He did? I thought the prisoners were to be starved!" The rat returned his reply with a glare. Keyla shrugs. "You can go again and ask if you like sire, but I don't think Badrang be too happy being woken up." The rat looked back then to the otter. "No need for that, recieve with your duties." Keyla walked to the prison pit and chucked the bread down. "Hey you, eat these scraps, or else....Badrang's orders!" He yelled down with a slight smirk on his face, his act was fooling the guard in charge. All is heard is "Thanks Keyla" From Martin who looked up to the otter. The rat looked to him. "What did they say?" "Just that it's cold down there....that's strange? I think it's quite warm, I hope they don't have....the fever." the otter turned and looked to the guard, continuing his amazing act that was fooling the guard. "The fever?" The rat looked confused. "Aye Sire, those sea rats carry all kinds of diseases, who knows what they brought a shore." he looked to the rat. "Whisker cramp, wabbly paws and the dreaded flurdgy twingy!" The rat dropped his axe. "The flurdgt twingy?" "You not cold are ya sire?" He got up and walked around, looking to the guard. The guard looked back. "Why?" "Well, you look shivery." the otter replied back "D...do I?" the rat replied, shaking abit. "Maybe you be better off inside by the fire with a glass of wine." Keyla suggested to the rat guard. "Mmm, ahh maybe I will go inside." The rat replied back as he began to walk back to the cabin. "You might hurry if I were you, your eyes are beginning to look abit clouded, abit flurdgy twingy!" the otter called out to the rat as he walked off shivering, Keyla turns back and heads to the pit. "He's gone" He whispered to them. "What's flurgy twing?" Martin asked the otter, looking back upto him. "I don't know." He laughed Martin laughed as well. "well done Keyla...now we got a plan, here is what I want you to do." While Martin told his plan to Keyla, Yakko smirked and looked to the others. "Ehhhh, that was really good acting, I'm surprised Key Key ain't on our show, he would come up with all kinds of excuses to help others out." Plotz shrugged to Yakko's comment. "He may of fooled that rat, but I doubt he fool any of the other guards, would be a good actor if he wasn't stuck in this excuse of a dump!" "Uhhhhh maybe so, but must admit it, Keyla can bluff his way out of trouble if he worked on his acting as well." Yakko chuckled. Early the very next morning, Keyla returns to the group with scraps from the kitchen after his meeting with Barkjon and the other slaves. He tossed down the scraps to the group in the pit. Martin called out to Keyla. "Any word from Rose or Grumm?" "There too many guards to try singing." The otter replided back, looking left and right. "Uhhhh, I kinda figured that out." Yakko said in a comment to Felldoh and the others, ignoring the glares Martin and Keyla were giving him. "Hey down there!" Yelled one of the wall guards, Fleabang, who was looking down at the otter standing by the prison pit. "Are you talkin to the prisoners? I throw me spear at you, if you is!" Keyla looked back to the two guards. "Not me sire, it's these poor retches in the pit, they say they got the fever, the flurgy twing!" "Uhhhhhh, someone might want to get an application for him, we might need him in the next Animaniacs/Redwall crossover." Yakko commented and watched the play going on. "Huuh, there is no disease in this fortress" Fleabane yelled back down to the otter. "That is exactly what I said sire, but these 3 in the group are convinced they got the fever. We should know soon enough." Keyla replied back to the guards. "Hows that?" Fleabane asked, biting into Keyla's bait. "Well sire, if they do have the flurgy twing, they start calling out for help, in voices that can be hard for miles!" Keyla yelled the last part "Good idea Keyla! Now who has the loudest voice?" Martin asked the group. "Don't ask me, unless you want a belching competetion." Wakko replied to Martin. Yakko saw Brome talk to Martin and Felldoh. "Uhhhh, you may want to get out some ear muffs folks, this will be very nasty opera singing." "Who knew he could sing with such a loud voice." Plotz grumbled with his ear muffs on and slipping abit. The following evening everyone waited patiently, Yakko had managed to get his fellow cast members thrown into the pit with his ideas they had followed, last person to be thrown in was the Mime who copied Badrang of all his moves and actions, which got on the tyrant's nerves very easily. During this time Martin and Felldoh had got the idea of hitting their feet paws against the wall. "That looks like fun!" Wakko grins and took out two drum sticks and banged them against the wall while sitting by Martin. "Ohhh for goodness sake! They shooting arrows out there!" Dot grumbled and pointed to flaming arrows passing by. "I am guessing that Cloggy guy was bluffing about wanting to be friends with our gracious host." "Ahh serves the bum right for locking us down here like prisoners!" Slappy folds her arms and frowns. "We take our own way out if thats ok with you guys?" Yakko asked Martin, who nodded to Yakko as well did the others, with out saying anything else, he reached into his pocket and sprung out a ladder and puts it on the side. "See you guys later." Yakko climbed up, followed by Dot and Wakko, Plotz, Rita, Runt, Slappy and Skippy and whoever else wanted to go up the latder, 11 others followed Martin and the gang. The Warners lead their team of toons into the shadows, heading to the far back of the fortress to where the escape was mentioned by one of the slaves, with the Brain's help, the gang found the escape and Wakko threw out a rope ladder down to the ground and ordered each toon to go doown. "Drat, that Badrang fellow sees us, we need a distraction." Plotz grumbled. "Leave it to us! We keep the big bad stoat busy, we just use our usual antics!" Yakko smirked, ready for round two with the stoat. "Heeey Badrang, we just got out for a nice walk, we go back in, uhhhhh never again!" "You better go back in the pit now you little pests!" The stoat sneers at the Warners, sword drawn. "Aww, but we wanted to give our dear uncle Badranggy a hug and a big fat good night kiss!" The three Warners leaped up into the air and kissed the tyrant before landing back on their feet. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, not to complain, but when was the last time you brushed? Your breath smells worse than Scratchandsniff's cologne, and even that smells better!" Yakko said to Badrang with a frown and his right eyebrow raised. "You little monsters! I kill you and feed you to the birds for that, NO ONE INSULTS BADRANG!" The stoat yelled. "Uhhhh, sorry, can't let you do that, but you can have this for the mean time." Pulls his mallet out and smacks Badrang over the head, knocking him out. "Wow, he's going to have a doozy of a headache when he wakes up." Smirks and leans against his mallet. "Come on Sibs, Marshank War I just started, who knows how long this take." And with that the Warners escaped the fortress, along with the other slaves. The Warners and their group followed after Martin and his group who were heading to the long boats. "Uhhhh, so you the rescue, nice to meet you guys." Yakko panted and looked to the mole and mouse. "Hope no one decided to sink the boats, that would be a bummer." "Aye mate, but knowing Badrang, he would of sent someone to burn down Clogg's ship!" Felldoh replied to Yakko. They run down the hill and see a horde of vermin coming. "Hey, those guys were trying to steal the ships or burn them!" The squirrel told the one group, directing them to the other group, both groups broke out into a fight. "Uhh, good bluff, buuut I think our friend Keyla would do a whole lot better than that." Yakko replied back to Felldoh. The gang arrived to the boats, one by one, everyone got in, except the Mime who copied people's actions, something he did even in the face of danger. Felldoh was the last to get in, but trips, he managed to get back up and run to the ship, Martin helpes him up as Skalrag grabbed hold of his tail. "Uhhhh, didn't mother ever tell you it's wrong to pull other people's tails?": Yakko said as he taps on the fox's shoulder, moment Skalrag turned around, Yakko threw a pie into his face and hops into the boat. "Uhhhh, we send you a post card from Hawaii!" Skalrag sneers at them and got into a boat with few others, unaware that the boat had a hole in it and began sinking, They panicked and tried to swim a shore, only hearing, "Have a nice swim" from Yakko followed by the escapees laughing. Hours later the escapees were still afloat, but were slowly sinking, while they escaped, Yakko and Rose were the ones that figured out Grumm was sitting on the hole, thankfully Wakko took a big cork out of his sack and put it in the hole in the boat. At midnight everyone had been cast overboard after their ship was destroyed by a fish, only comment about it was from Yakko, saying. "And I thought the movie JAWS was bad." Luckily they all managed to swim a shure by morning, unfortunatelly everyone was seperated after the boat was wrecked, luckily Yakko pulled out some blow up boats from Wakko's bag, Martin, Felldoh and Brome kind of expected it, but Rose and Grum were completely confused from what they saw. But thankful that they were able to get to shure with out being as wet as they currently were. The group had splitted up into two groups, first group involved the Warners, Dr Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse, Slappy and Skippy, Rita and Runt, Pinky and the Brain as well as the Mime, Brome and Felldoh. The other group involved Ralph, Mr Plotz, Squit, Bobby and Pesto, as well as Buttons, Mindy, Minerva, Katie and the hip hippos, Flavio and Martia, along with Martin, Rose and Grumm. Felldoh and Brome along with the members of the cast that drifted with them arrived on the beach, Yakko got out of the boat he and the others were in, Wakko deflates the boat and packs it back into his bag. "Well Wak, we got away from fortress dumpshank, next time let Skippy pick where we go, dear old aunt Slappy chose probably the worst places for vacation Slappy slaps Yakko over the head with her purse. "Watch it Yakko, you not too old for a proper spanking! Besides it was that stupid doohickey that got us in this mess." "Please ma'am, don't be so angry, we got away and safe from Badrang and his horde, that is what counts for now." Felldoh said calmly to the old squirrel. "You want a piece of me too? You also not too old for a good spanking as well!" Slappy waved her cane threateningly at Felldoh. "Ahh, I'm sorry ma'am, I meant no disrespect, just asked if you could calm down, don't worry, we be find a safe place soon. Chapter 2 Old and New Gags A Few hours later hours later Felldoh and Brome, accompanied by the one group of the Animaniacs Cast near, upon discovering a camp of travelers not too far, Felldoh and Brome snuck aground to steal a few scraps of food from the cart. "Uuuhhh, I think we take the more direct approach, that way no one gets thrown in the slammer, or in this place, a big dirty pit." Yakko commented, the others nodding in agreement. "Better than what those two lame brains are doing." Rita commented while looking over her shoulder to Brome and Felldoh's methods of doing things. "Very sure that is how you can get nabbed by the authorities, if there are in these neck of the woods., closest thing to a cop was Ralph, but he was with the other group." "We can dress the Mime up as a cop, he pretty much copy's any toon that looks like Axel Foley from Beverly Hill Cop, he once copied Eddy Murphy reenacting a scene from Beverly Hill Cop." Dot snickered at the thought of Murphy yelling at the Mime then slamming his brief case on the Mime's head. "Nah, that wouldn't work, but it would with this." Wakko pulled out a police uniform. "I borrowed it from the police department in the Burbank district, sure they won't mind having a missing uniform." "Wakko Warner, what have I told you bout borrowing things from others with out asking?" Yakko frowned with his arms folded. "Keep your shorts on, I left him a "Took to the Dry Cleaners" note on the officer I borrowed this from, on his desk. Better than saying I.O.U on the note." Wakko smirked. "Well, at least you left a note, then I'm fine with that." Takes the uniform from Wakko and shoves it into the Mime's hands. "Here you go Mimy, go get dressed, we might need an officer for when things get out of hand, here this help too" Hands over a book titled A Mime's Guide to being a Police Officer to the Mime. Turning back to the group. "Lets go see if those nice folks will let us crash in their camp for a few days, until Dumb and Dumber are done fighting over their sand castle fortress." "Why don't you lead the way Yakko, you very good and got great Charisma." Hello Nurse suggested to him. "After all you are good in starting a conversation." "Yes! I agree with the blonde woman on that, you my friend know well how to start things going, even at the dullest of a party or get together." Brain said, agreeing with Hello Nurse. Yakko nods. "Can't disagree with you there, I let you know when things are good and dan......ahh crud!" Everyone turns from the bushes to Felldoh and Brome getting into a fight with the travelers. To her nature, Slappy waltz up to the travelers and other two knuckleheads and throws a lit stick of dynamite into the cloud of dust that formed around the fight. "you all may want to take a few steps back, this might get ugly." Everyone with in the travelers group and the cast all stepped back, as the stick of dynamite blows up in the mist of the fight. once the smoke cleared, Brome, Felldoh and a hare with few others stood in the middle of a crater. Slappy stormed up to Brome and Felldoh, giving them each a smack with her purse in her usual cartoon fashion. "What's wrong with you two knuckleheads, stealing other people's food with out asking" The cranky squirrel pulled two chairs out of no where and sat the two youngsters into the chairs. "You two getting a time out, if I even see you two getting up, I'll glue your furry behinds to the chairs, got me?" With no hesitation the two nodded their heads quickly, followed with a "Yes ma'am" from the both of them. Almost a moment after Slappy turned her back on the boys, someone comes crashing into her. She grabs the neck fur of someone and picks them up. "What is the big idea knockin an old lady down like that!?" Slappy frowned, looking down at what appears to be a fox. "Uhhh, I think Sega lost one of theirs, does anyone got their number?" Yakko said with a cheeky smirk. "Uhhh, Slappy you may want to put Jr down." "Jr? Huh that's a laugh, I am surprised you guys are here, you do know there is a ray gun that teleports people here, I was dumb enough to use it, and it dropped me here, I blame the idiot who made it." The fox grumbled. "For once I agree with this kid, that doohickey got us stuck here, wait till I get my hands on it and throw it into a washing machine." Slappy set him down. "I don't care what others say, I like you Miles, unlike that speeding menace, you got more common sense." "Thanks, glad someone else other than myself knows I am smart and not some stupid kid, and if you are wondering, out of all the voices, Amy Palant and Kate Higgins definitely did a good job, Amy did good on my more 8 yr old voice, but Kate makes me sound like a pre teen, but the new chick is doing a sucky job!" The fox complained. "Uhhh I can't disagree with you there, some of your earlier voices were ok, but Kate and Amy did a spot on job, it would suck if Warner Brothers got someone else to voice me, Rob Paulsen is pretty close to me, but if they got Will Smith to voice me in Animaniacs, I'd pie the guy and the producers." Both Yakko and Tails get smacked over the head by Slappy's purse. "Stop your complaining, and shut it with who voiced who and I do this if that guy did my voice instead of the one, ahh whatever you two knuckleheads were yammering on about, besides you!" She points a finger at Yakko. "Go and introduce yourself to the badger hag in the dress and Bugs Bunny's Redwall counterpart!" "And who are ye calling a hag? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? Cause you just more of a hag than I am, right Ballaw?" The badter looked over her shoulder to the hare talking to Wakko and Dot. "What's that you say Rowanoak? I was too busy talking to this Wakko fellow and little Dottie, as for the dear ol squirrel, she looks no more than over fity." The hare replied back to his friend. Dot frowned at being called Dottie, being called that really annoyed the living daylights out of her. "Ballaw, it's Dot, just Dot, you call me Dottie and you'll die!." "Now see here, where do you come off threatnin a chap like that, eh wot wof? Bally rude I say, I suggest you tell people to call you Dot and not Dottie, because you don't like it." The hare looked down to the youngest Warner. "I keep that in mind, and since you called me Dottie, here is a present for you." Dot smirked holding her hands behind her back. "A present, I say what ever shall it be....." Ballaw is hit in the face with a pie. "I say, this pie is blueberry, never liked the stuff, disgusting taste don't you know?" "Good, each time you do something that annoys me, I hit you in the face with a blueberry pie, or just do it for no reason but to get rid of my boredom." Dot giggled. "Uhhhh, if you are done sister sib, stand aside." Yakko walked over to Ballaw and Rowanoak. "Hello good folks, I'm Yakko Warner, you met my sibs Wakko and Dot, we're the Warners, and these are our friends and fellow Animaniacs. Slappy, Skippy, Rita, Runt, Pinky, Brain, Hello Nurse and the Mime, the rest of our cast are with Martin and his group." "A pleasure to meet you all, but what is an Animaniacs?" Ballaw asked the oldest Warner. "Great, he wasn't paying any attention to the theme song, what's going to be next, Tails singing "I Wanna Rock" while he plays with that plane of his?" The oldest Warner said sarcastically. "It wasn't that we were paying attention to the theme Yakko, we were rehearsing our own show, we're the Rambling Roseship Players ya know. Then again Ballaw does get more distracted at rehearsing as well as other things." Rowanoak replied back to Yakko. "And for your information I don't listen to such garbage like Twisted Sister, so why in the world would I want to listen to "I Wanna Rock" I'm more of a jazz and rock and roll type of guy, as for playing with my plane, I don't play with it, I upgrade and improve it..." Tails is cut off by having a pie thrown at him by Yakko. "Yakko! Was that really necessary? Sometimes I wish you would grow up!" Dot walked on over, pulling a towel out of no where and handing it over to the fox. "Here, don't mind Yakko, he is in a mood because we are stuck here." "I can't say I blame him, he's not the only one who can pull things out of thin air." "Alright chaps, if you all done talking, please join us for dinner! Felldoh and Brome told us about the mess at the yarnder fortress." Ballaw interrupted the conversation and directing everyone to join them. With that said, everyone else stopped talking and headed over and joined in the talk and ate dinner. Meanwhile, Martin, Rose and Grumm, along with the other Animaniacs sat in a cell after being captured by shrews while they climbed up from the shore. Ralph sits besides Martin and Grumm. "Daaa, this is what it's like to be in jail? I don'ts likes its." "I don't blame you one bit my big friend, being a prisoner is no fun, being a prisoner and a slave is just as worse, you can take it from me Ralph, I been a slave and a prisoner for so long." Martin sighed, looking upto the large man and patting him on the back. "Well, don't be too upset, this isn't Marshank, and I see what I can do for you friend." The Hedgehog from outside said, walking over to the cell.